


Véspera de Dia dos Namorados

by upatreehouse



Series: Flores do Mal [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angustiante, Arco do Circo (Kuroshitsuji), Briga por poder, Ciel Phantomhive irritado, Conflito Interno, Dia dos namorados, E o Sebastian é sarcástico, Enredo lento, Estresse pós-traumático, Eventualmente Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, Eventualmente erótico, Flerte sarcástico existe? Agora existe, Frustração mútua, Guerra psicológica, M/M, Nada fofo porque o Ciel não é exatamente fofo, Ocorre durante o canon, Odeio spoilers mas vai chegar na parte erótica confia em mim, Para pessoas que não acreditam em romance, Pornô com enredo, Precisão histórica gratuita, Provocação, Quantidades moderadas de sangue, Referências e alusões literárias, Sebastian Michaelis é um babaca, Shota, Tensão sexual beligerante, Universo canon, conteudo sexual, poesia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upatreehouse/pseuds/upatreehouse
Summary: Não havia o menor sinal de suavidade naquele belo rosto imponente. Quaisquer fossem as emoções que ele ocasionalmente se permitisse demonstrar, empatia não era uma delas; apenas divertimento, ou leve tédio, ou aquele estranho e penetrante olhar de soslaio que por vezes Ciel notava. Fome, pensava Ciel. Aquele olhar era de fome, e durante os raros momentos em que eles se revelavam, Ciel os sentia pressionados sobre sua pele como vidro afiado.Na véspera do Dia dos Namorados, Ciel se depara com um desafio: expressar à sua noiva uma demonstração apropriada de seu afeto.Mas o garoto encontra vários problemas.Ele detesta sentimentalismo. Não tem certeza do que sente por Lady Elizabeth. E está apenas começando a entender exatamente como se sente em relação ao demônio que lhe custará sua alma.E exatamente como a criatura perversa se sente sobre ele.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Flores do Mal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682473
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Véspera de Dia dos Namorados

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amanitus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanitus/gifts).
  * A translation of [Valentine's Eve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592410) by [Amanitus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanitus/pseuds/Amanitus). 



> (Categorias e observações da fic original; para observações da tradução, veja o fim do capítulo)
> 
> Essa fic era originalmente para uma plataforma PG13, então os primeiros capítulos são relativamente inocentes, livres da confusão erotica que costuma permear meus trabalhos nesse fandom. Mas eu gusto de levar o enredo devagar, e paciência será sempre recompensada.
> 
> Obs: A visita de Elizabeth está um pouco (e espero que aceitavelmente) diferente do canon. Em fevereiro de 1889 o Ciel retorna do circo Arca de Noé e da mansão de Kelvin; o dia de São Valentim coincide tão perfeitamente que não pude acreditar que a Elizabeth deixaria a ocasião passar em branco. Será que ela teria visitado novamente tão pouco tempo depois? Não. Posso viver com isso? Sim~  
> Comentários são sempre aceitos com prazer.

Ciel abriu os olhos e quase instantaneamente os apertou para encarar o dossel de sua cama. Logo além das sombras das cortinas, o som de porcelana.

— Bom dia, senhor.

— Aham. Bom mesmo?

Um tinir suave de uma bandeja de chá sendo depositada na cômoda ao lado da cama.

— Certamente. Mesmo que apenas pelo fato de que ainda não seja amanhã. — A voz do mordomo soou bastante educada, mas Ciel fez uma careta nas sombras de sua cama. Sebastian sabia que ele estava irritado, então, e sabia exatamente o porquê. Claro que sabia. Maldito ser presunçoso.

Ao menos ele estava de volta em casa. A fumaça gordurosa já quase se desgrudava de seu cabelo. O cheiro nitroso de pólvora quase saía de suas mãos. Aqui era silencioso.

Ciel fechou os olhos novamente. E bem na hora, porque as cortinas da cama foram completamente abertas e a luz tênue de um dia de inverno recaiu sobre seus olhos. Seus ombros doíam. Era quase meia-noite antes que finalmente conseguisse dormir, e a cada noite parecia demorar um pouco mais. Meia hora se revirando em agonia entre os lençóis frios antes que por fim estimulasse em si mesmo alguma forma de satisfação. E o frio amargo do lado de fora o mantinha inquieto.

— Por que _você_ não escolhe alguma coisa, Sebastian? — ele ouviu o tilintar da tampa do bule durante a pausa antes de seu criado responder.

— A Lady Elizabeth é sua noiva, senhor. O presente deve ser algo escolhido pelo senhor.

Ciel manteve os olhos firmemente fechados. — Um cesto de brinquedos da loja da cidade deve bastar.

— É Dia dos Namorados, jovem amo, não a comemoração do aniversário de uma criança.

Meninas gostam de flores, não gostam? Rosas. Margaridas. Botões-de-ouro. E de coisas. Doces. Ele poderia facilmente presenteá-la com uma carruagem cheia de doces.

Um vapor aromático emanava do bule de chá, e Ciel respirou profundamente, sem poder se conter de desfrutar dele enquanto o mordomo continuou brandamente. — Iremos à cidade e visitaremos a Whittaker esta tarde.

— A joalheria. — Ciel disse, desinteressado. Era tudo em vão. Ele não desejava o frio da viagem de carruagem até Londres, não hoje, e menos ainda fazer compras. Mal havia chegado em casa e a besta já o queria na estrada novamente. E nem ao menos a serviço da Rainha; só por Lizzie. _Lizzie_ , droga. E Ciel ainda estava ocupado saboreando a total privacidade de sua própria cama depois de aturar um beliche estreito em uma tenda de circo.

— Sim, a joalheria. — respondeu o mordomo, com um traço de- de quê? De escárnio? — Não acredito que a Lady Elizabeth esteja esperando um monte de margaridas e alguns doces da Funtom, senhor.

Ciel abriu os olhos e lentamente se ergueu sobre os cotovelos. — Claro que não. — disse com frieza, e pegou a xícara de chá oferecida.

— O chá desta manhã é um excelente-

— Earl Grey. Eu sei, estou sentindo o cheiro de bergamota.

Porcelana de Meissen. Um desenho floral com não-me-esqueças em relevo. Completamente apropriado, claro. Claro que seria, ao ser servido por essas mãos em particular. Preparado por essa mente em particular. O olhar de Ciel seguiu os dedos em luvas brancas e se ergueu pela firme manga preta de lã até o rosto do mordomo, que se curvava com atenção enquanto ele passava manteiga sobre os pães doces.  
Um rosto bonito, se não perturbadoramente perfeito. O problema não era nem o fato de que o mordomo não piscava o suficiente, ou a firme ironia que se escondia nos cantos de seus lábios. Era algo em seus olhos, profundos e de cílios longos e aparentemente focados em algo completamente diferente.

— Creio que não haja nenhum problema, senhor.

— Nenhum. — Ciel encontrou o olhar do mordomo com frieza por um instante antes de desviar os olhos. — Isso é geleia de ameixa?

— Sim.

— O que devo fazer se a Lizzie me der um presente?

— Ela certamente dará. E não será algo de seu agrado, e o senhor será obrigado a agir como todo menininho educado deve fazer quando recebe um presente constrangedor: abrir um grande sorriso, agradecer copiosamente e evitar contato visual.

— Não sou um menininho. — murmurou Ciel, mas era mais um hábito distraído do que irritação a este ponto; ele estava absorto em seus pensamentos. — É uma chatice. — Ele pegou o prato de pães doces. — Toda essa coisa. Toda essa maldita coisa superestimada. Que tal chocolates?

— Joias, senhor. — disse Sebastian com firmeza.

— Eu não sei como devo escolher. Algo rosa? Rosa e brilhante. Inferno-

— Milorde, o senhor conhece a Lady Elizabeth desde que nasceu. — os olhos escuros de Sebastian estavam irritantemente entretidos. — Acho que tem uma compreensão confiável das sutilezas complexas do processo mental dela.

O jovem conde olhou de soslaio para o mordomo, pão doce em mãos. — Você considera minha prima estúpida.

— Considero todos os humanos estúpidos, senhor. Não discrimino. Apesar de que sua prima é a filha da mãe dela, e promete manifestar um intelecto formidável a sua forma humana. Entretanto, ela escolhe um caminho cheio de babados e raios de sol. Ela demonstra um grande compromisso a sua estética. É bastante inspirador. — O mordomo silenciosamente colocou uma mão sobre o peito abotoado.

— Você está bem sarcástico hoje, Sebastian. Ela é um pirulito com pernas. Ela vai querer algo decente.

— Sem dúvidas.

— É ridículo.

— É convencional.

— Mas o dia dos namorados é para os amantes.

— Aparentemente.

— E se eu não a amar? — O conde elevou o olhar para o mordomo, apertando a boca pensativamente, e percebeu imediatamente o desespero de sequer chegar neste assunto com seu criado. Com uma coisa que nem ao menos era mortal, ainda por cima. Não havia o menor sinal de suavidade naquele belo rosto imponente. Quaisquer fossem as emoções que ele ocasionalmente se permitisse demonstrar, empatia não era uma delas; apenas divertimento, ou leve tédio, ou aquele estranho e penetrante olhar de soslaio que por vezes Ciel notava. Fome, pensava Ciel. Aquele olhar era de fome, e durante os raros momentos em que eles se revelavam, Ciel os sentia pressionados sobre sua pele como vidro afiado.

Não agora, porém. Agora, Sebastian endireitava a faca de manteiga sobre a bandeja de café da manhã, os olhos desviados de forma educada. — Não tenho dúvidas de que o senhor sinta afeto por sua prima. _Philia_ >, se não _eros_.

Ciel o observou por cima de seus pães doces. — Está muito cedo para uma aula de grego, — disse. — _Philia_ significa amizade. Isso não é amor.

O mordomo sorriu. Um sorrisinho que mal aparecia em seus lábios, e em seus olhos nem vestígio. — Sabe, jovem amo, creio que esteja correto.

Ciel parou de mastigar. As coisas ficavam perigosas quando Sebastian concordava com ele. — Correto sobre...?

— Ainda está muito cedo para aulas. Acho que devo cancelar sua esgrima desta manhã, e agendar algumas horas de grego.

Ciel o encarou. — Se você estiver planejando me passar mais do maldito Sócrates...

— Valha-me, não. — Sebastian se voltou para ele, e seu sorriso era frágil como um doce. — Uma breve aula sobre os tipos de amor de acordo com a filosofia clássica grega. Nada de Sócrates, senhor; ou melhor dizendo, muito pouco Sócrates, mas possivelmente bastante Platão.

— Você está falando sério. — Ciel abaixou o prato. — Uma aula sobre amor. Por um demônio. Isso é meio irônico demais até para você.

Sebastian se curvou. — A ironia, como a cólera, não aceita limites, senhor.

Ciel fungou. — E você está qualificado para dar aulas sobre um assunto que não pode possivelmente compreender em primeira mão?

— O mundo está cheio de hipocrisia professional, milorde. — O mordomo começou a arrumar a bandeja de chá.

— Oh?

— De fato. — Sebastian parou para contar em seus longos dedos enluvados. — Barbeiros carecas. Homens parteiros. Amantes sem fé. Bispos pecadores. Artistas de corda bamba sem o menor indício de talento ou-

— Já basta. — Ciel o encarou. — Hipocrisia é mesmo um assunto seu, não é? Um doceiro que não come comida humana. Eu não devia me surpreender.

— Não, milorde. — Respondeu o mordomo de forma fria. — Seria uma perda do seu tempo a este ponto. E eu espero, senhor, que isso não tenha sido um insulto indireto aos meus doces.

— Não. — Ciel teve que admitir, e alongou os ombros, cansado. — Não tenho nenhuma reclamação sobre sua habilidade na cozinha.

— Ou sobre qualquer aspecto de meus serviços. — disse Sebastian, e era quase uma pergunta. Porque ele já sabia a resposta, o maldito. Ciel hesitou, e decidiu ignorá-lo enquanto ele se movia para a beira da cama.

Claro que não, pensou ele. Não conseguia encontrar nenhum defeito nos serviços de Sebastian. O mordomo era praticamente perfeito, tirando sua inegável tendência a fazer comentários sarcásticos desnecessários.

— Se apresse com as minhas roupas. — disse Ciel. Sentiu um arrepio, com os pés descalços pendurados para fora da cama, e desviou o olhar do perfil frio e pálido do demônio ao seu lado.  
Perfeito. E precisava mesmo ser. Só o inferno sabia o quanto o preço por isso era salgado.

*****************************

Ciel enrolou os dedos gelados nas profundezas de seus bolsos de veludo enquanto descia as escadas com relutância para sua aula. Ele desistiria com prazer de doces por uma semana se pudesse ficar na cama, dormir sob a luz opaca e cálida e se esconder do mundo por um tempo. Lizzie o visitaria amanhã, e ele não estava nem remotamente preparado.

Ele precisava dormir. Precisava respirar. Seu peito zunia com dificuldade, e a lembrança de seu último ataque de asma ainda era terrivelmente clara. O gosto amargo de vômito em sua boca úmida e os dedos de Sebastian em seus lábios e pânico profundo, e ele havia escutado, os gritos aumentando, e os sons não vinham dele.

Mas ainda machucavam sua garganta. Talvez realmente fossem seus próprios gritos. Às vezes era difícil saber.

Ele parou com a mão na maçaneta da porta da biblioteca. Aquilo eram vozes discutindo?

A porta foi aberta bruscamente. Ciel piscou.

— Ah, jovem amo. — Sebastian suspirou e saiu para o corredor, fechando a porta com cuidado atrás de si. Porém, era tarde demais; Ciel já havia escutado a confusão de vozes elevadas do lado de dentro.

— Oh. — Ciel disse, cansado. — Mey-rin?

— Ela decidiu limpar a lareira, senhor. — Sebastian estava sacudindo as mangas. Vestia a toga acadêmica que preferia adotar quando lecionava uma das aulas do conde, e havia uma enorme e desanimadora pilha de livros amparada sob seu cotovelo. — E sinto em informar que o Finny a ajudou.

— Cinzas nos tapetes?

— Cinzas em todo lugar possível, e em alguns impossíveis também. Creio que suas aulas matutinas tenham sido transferidas para o seu escritório, milorde.

Seria mais quente lá em cima, de qualquer forma, Ciel pensou enquanto subia novamente as escadas, Sebastian o seguindo em silêncio. E iria parecer menos com trabalho escolar se pudesse se sentar à sua própria mesa em vez de uma das mesinhas da biblioteca; quase seria capaz de fingir que nem era uma aula, apenas uma reunião de negócios com um de seus funcionários risivelmente subservientes.

— Venha. — disse o conde enquanto se ajustava confortavelmente em sua cadeira de escritório de couro abotoado. — Vamos acabar logo com isso. Ainda temos que ir a Londres depois do almoço.

Mas Sebastian não parecia nem apressado nem particularmente subserviente esta manhã ao soltar a pilha de livros na mesa de Ciel e posicionar um par de óculos de armação de aço no nariz. — Teremos muito tempo para as compras, senhor. — Ele empurrou um livro de exercícios na direção de seu amo, seguido de uma caneta e um tinteiro. — O senhor foi forçado a negligenciar seus estudos enquanto a serviço de Vossa Majestade, mas não vejo motivo para o dia de hoje ser considerado um feriado. Amanhã cedo será totalmente desperdiçado com a visita de Lady Elizabeth, e o senhor não pode atrasar seus estudos.

Ciel se inclinou sobre os braços, observando seu mordomo franzir as sobrancelhas para um dos livros por cima dos óculos. — É mesmo necessário que você se vista assim para lecionar?

— De modo algum, milorde. Mas é necessário que eu me vista assim para que o senhor aprenda. Tire os cotovelos da mesa, senhor, sua manga está tocando a tinta.

Ciel se endireitou lentamente e aproximou o livro de si, olhando da página para Sebastian. O demônio estava correto. Seria quase impossível receber ordens de seu mordomo enquanto ele vestisse sua habitual casaca. Assim, porém, com a toga escura um tanto arcaica, Sebastian parecia estranhamente focado. Afiado. Seus longos olhos por trás dos óculos pareciam subitamente presentes.

Ciel voltou o olhar para a página e começou a ler com um suspiro. Tinha a sensação de que não ia conseguir escapar dessa situação.

E talvez fosse bom ter algo para fazer.

Uma hora depois havia conseguido terminar dois capítulos, e estava resistindo ao impulso de começar a rabiscar algo rude dentro da capa do caderno enquanto Sebastian andava sobre o grande tapete Axminster na frente da lareira.

— O senhor terminou de ler?

— Sim. — disse Ciel. Era estranho ouvir a franqueza nos modos do demônio hoje. Já estava tão acostumado com a conduta invariável de empregado; sem contato visual, sem perguntas diretas, apenas uma presença invisível, um movimento discreto próximo ao cotovelo na mesa de jantar. Agora, Sebastian esperava um tanto impaciente, os olhos fixos em seu amo. — Apesar de que não tenho certeza se concordo com a formulação de amor dos Antigos.

— Eles não formularam essas ideias, senhor, meramente as rotularam. As leis do amor são universais, tão invioláveis quanto as leis da gravidade. É uma teia de conexões, a fundação tanto da matéria quanto do sentido. Achei que o senhor devesse ser esperto, milorde. — O inclinar do rosto suave do demônio era decididamente insolente.

Ciel o olhou com frieza. — Não é isso que diz o _Principia_ de Newton, Sebastian.

— Claro que não, senhor. Mortais são coisinhas estranhas. Nunca vi uma espécie tão completamente emaranhada em dependência mútua e tão profundamente ignorante de tal fato.

— Não estou interessado no seu senso de superioridade hoje. Se as leis são tão universais assim, por que não se aplicam a demônios?

— Mas se aplicam. — Sebastian parou em frente à lareira, com as mãos enluvadas atrás das costas. — Elas se aplicam a toda coisa viva no universo. Este _é_ o significado da palavra universal.

Ciel ergueu o queixo para encará-lo. — Você sabe que está comprometido com a verdade, Sebastian. Não brinque comigo. — Ele parou, limpando a garganta. — Você está admitindo ser capaz de sentir afeição?

O demônio sorriu brevemente, e Ciel não gostou do brilho escuro de seu olhar. — Não exatamente, senhor. O senhor está admitindo ter lido trinta páginas de Platão e ainda achar que afeição é a única forma de amor? Página trinta e um, milorde. Desde o começo. Acho melhor que tome notas, desta vez.

Ciel se inclinou sobre o livro, mordendo o lábio. Mas pegou a caneta, e não demorou muito para que tivesse preenchido duas páginas com sua caligrafia apertada e bastante borrada.

— Leia em voz alta, senhor.

Ciel olhou de relance para Sebastian antes de começar a ler o que escreveu. Havia adicionado seus próprios comentários às anotações que fez, e após um momento de hesitação, começou a ler a coisa toda.

 _"_ Storge _é amor familiar. Um tipo de laço natural entre pais e filhos, entre membros de um time ou de um ambiente de trabalho, uma afeição confortável nascida do contato próximo e da familiaridade._ (Será por isso que eu suporto meus funcionários incompetentes?)

Pragma _é tolerância. O tipo de amor encontrado entre casais juntos há muito tempo e entre amigos de longa data. Um amor honesto e não sentimental que já passou por muitas mudanças._ (E deve ser por isso que o Tanaka suporta todos nós.)

Philia _é afeição: centrada na mente. Amizade, lealdade, amor entre iguais; é compartilhar de pensamentos e ideais com o outro. Uma emoção equilibrada._ (Talvez isso seja o que eu sentia por Lizzie quando éramos crianças; mas qualquer compartilhamento de emoções entre nós já acabou há muito tempo. O Sebastian estava errado sobre este assunto, como eu suspeitava.)”

Ciel imaginou ter visto os lábios finos do mordomo se contraírem, mas continuou.

 _“_ Eros _é desejo: centrado no corpo. Romance, intensidade de sentimentos e uma sensação de necessidade; uma emoção animal incontrolável com a qual não se consegue argumentar._ (Posso apenas supor que seja esta a razão para o deus da morte de cabelo vermelho ficar espreitando nos jardins dos fundos e tentando atacar meu mordomo de surpresa atrás da cerca viva.”

— Ora, jovem amo-

Ciel o ignorou.

 _“_ Ludus _é diversão. Flerte e conversa, em que_ Eros _é suavizado com uma leveza alegre. Associado ao romance e à afeição jovial._ (Precisamente o tipo de auto-indulgência sem sentido que mantém o Dia dos Namorados cravado com firmeza no calendário.)

Agape _é incondicional: centrado no coração. Completamente altruísta e honroso. É compassivo, santo, livre de necessidade ou desejo, e não demonstra qualquer discriminação._ (Nunca vi um exemplo de tal emoção e suspeito que exista somente na Bíblia ou em poesias ruins.)”

Ciel olhou de relance para Sebastian. O demônio o observava de braços cruzados, com o ombro apoiado na lareira. Sua boca estava apertada e seus olhos estavam inquietantemente claros e atentos.

— Continue, senhor.

Ciel voltou a olhar para suas anotações.

 _“_ Mania _. A forma mais desequilibrada de_ Eros _. Se_ Agape _é a forma mais nobre de amor, então_ Mania _é a mais vulgar e perigosa. Obsessão, compulsão, ciúme; uma força destruidora que domina e aprisiona a relação. Um vício possessivo que vai destruir o objeto de seu desejo. Mais próximo da fome primitiva do que de qualquer outra coisa.”_

Ciel não ousou tirar os olhos da página. Houve uma pausa, e então o crepitar de carvão rachando na lareira.

— Muito bem, senhor. — A voz de Sebastian era cuidadosa, como se andasse sobre a ponta dos pés no escritório silencioso. — Sua compreensão é gratificante, como sempre. — O demônio se endireitou com uma leve sacudida e recomeçou a andar sobre o tapete. E quando Ciel finalmente ergueu o olhar, os olhos escuros do demônio estavam estreitados como se sorrisse.

— Espero que tenha prestado atenção, senhor, porque pretendo lhe passar um exercício prático. O senhor vai escrever um poema.

A mão de Ciel apertou e afrouxou em seu colo. — Um poema. — E limpou a garganta.

— Exatamente, senhor. O tema é amor. A data de entrega é amanhã de manhã, e quem vai recebê-lo - sua musa mais encantadora – é a Lady Elizabeth.

Ciel se ajeitou na cadeira, observando o demônio. Respirou profundamente. O que exatamente o ser maldito esperava que ele escrevesse? Sebastian aguardou, girando um lápis lentamente entre os dedos, e seu rosto pálido mantinha aquele pequeno sorriso irritante.

— Não entendo por que você acha isso necessário, Sebastian.

— Amanhã é Dia dos Namorados, milorde.

O conde apertou os olhos. — E desde quando um demônio se importa com um feriado em honra a um santo?

— São Valentim apanhou até a morte por ordem do imperador romano setecentos anos atrás. Foi bem na frente dos Portões de Flamínio. Os soldados queimaram seu corpo destruído até virar cinzas. — O mordomo respondeu em tom agradável. — Se esse não for um triunfo do pecado, senhor, eu não sei o que é. Mas minha fidelidade não pertence a nenhum feriado, milorde; apenas a você. — Sebastian se curvou.

— Eu não escrevo poesia. — Ciel disse de forma decisiva.

— Shakespeare concluiu cento e cinquenta sonetos. Acho que o senhor consegue escrever um bocado de versinhos para a ocasião, jovem amo. Ou devo ter a honra de lhe castigar com a palmatória por desobediência? — Os olhos de Sebastian tinham o brilho lento e quente de carvões queimando.

— Você não ousaria. — Ele franziu as sobrancelhas para o livro aberto. — E você nem está com a palmatória hoje, mesmo. — Já fazia algum tempo desde que Ciel fora castigado pela última vez por seu mordomo, mas ele lembrava da dor com clareza.

— Eu sou capaz de usar uma régua de metal em momentos de desespero, milorde.

Ciel se levantou bruscamente e começou a empilhar seus livros. — Não seja ridículo. Eu posso te ordenar a não fazer isso.

— Apenas se for relevante para o nosso contrato, senhor.

— Mas é este o ponto. Não é nada relevante. Não tenho tempo para baboseiras sentimentais. _Na verdade_ , — o conde endireitou os ombros. — eu tenho _muito_ tempo antes que precise do fardo de me preocupar com amor.

— Compreendo. Então o senhor se considera uma criança. — O demônio ergueu uma sobrancelha.

O conde olhou friamente para seu criado. — Claro que não. _Claro que não sou uma criança. Já não sou criança há muitos anos. De todas as pessoas que deveriam saber disso-_

— Sinceramente espero que não, senhor. Principalmente depois da noite passada. — Sebastian bateu o lápis algumas vezes no queixo. — Creio que o senhor saiba que minha audição é excepcional.

Ciel respirou com cuidado. Sua garganta ardeu de calor. Certamente o demônio não queria dizer o que parecia estar dizendo. Ele não pode ter ouvido, não aquilo, aquele arquejo faminto de Ciel no silêncio de seu quarto enquanto se estimulava, se puxava até a beira do prazer-

— Eu não… — Ciel parou. — Eu não… — Seu rosto queimava e manteve os olhos fixos na mesa. A criatura odiosa estava jogando um de seus jogos obscuros e terríveis, e Ciel se percebeu subitamente despreparado. O demônio não tinha provas, de qualquer forma; podia estar falando de qualquer coisa. — Só quero dizer que escrever poesia é completamente sem sentido. Não tenho interesse em tal expressão irracional de emoção, e não pretendo... — Ciel olhou para cima e parou. O rosto de Sebastian estava irritantemente presunçoso. — O que foi? — Perguntou rispidamente.

— Milorde, quantos ataques violentos foram relatados em Londres ano passado?

— Oh. — Ciel parou, livro em mãos. — Eu não vejo...

— Mais de seis mil, senhor. Seis mil expressões irracionais de emoção. — Sebastian manteve o contato visual com seu amo com firmeza enquanto atravessava o cômodo até a mesa do conde e se sentava na beirada. — O amor já causou mais assassinatos do que a lógica jamais causará. Se o senhor se recusa a entender mesmo a mais simples das motivações e emoções da pessoa comum, não vejo como pretende prever o resultado destes joguinhos que gosta de jogar. — Sebastian se inclinou sobre a mesa. — Certamente que concorda com isso, jovem amo.

Ciel se afastou bruscamente. Mas o mordomo apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas, e seu sorriso era apertado enquanto colocava o lápis que segurava dentro do porta-lápis de malaquita ao lado do cotovelo de Ciel.

— Não há motivos para fugir, senhor. — Afirmou ele. — Ainda nem estou mostrando minhas garras.

Ciel desviou o olhar, sentindo o forte rubor que devia estar chegando às suas bochechas. — Já é quase meio-dia. Espero que o almoço seja servido em dez minutos, entendido? — Ele se virou de costas para a mesa e não olhou para o mordomo enquanto se dirigia à porta. — E a carruagem à uma e meia.

— Claro, senhor. — Veio a voz de Sebastian. Ela ressoava com clara persistência. — Como desejar.

**********************

O almoço foi posto na hora, é claro. E a carruagem Phantomhive também ficou pronta pontualmente, aguardando, no pé das escadas da mansão, com a respiração dos cavalos enevoando o ar gélido de inverno.

Ciel quase se irritava com isso às vezes. O que era... irracional. Ele admitiu isso para si mesmo no caminho para Londres, enquanto observava o borrão cinza e turvo da estrada através da janela da carruagem.

Ele fazia exigências, e seu mordomo as atendia com perfeição, e às vezes isso era irritante.

Será que o Sebastian alguma vez cometeu um erro? Será que às vezes calculava mal? Alguma vez cortou a ponta do dedo enquanto preparava o jantar? A ideia daquela luva branca lentamente se manchando de vermelho era bastante satisfatória.

Ciel se ajeitou no banco frio da carruagem. Ainda era inverno, mas os primeiros brotos começavam a aparecer nas árvores. Este vento… Este vento o deixava inquieto.

Ele já havia visto Sebastian machucado, é claro, contra os deuses da morte e suas armas; a recuperação do mordomo após do encontro com Jack, o Estripador havia levado uns bons dias. Mas isso fora quase perturbador, a visão da dor do demônio e seu uniforme escurecido pelo sangue.

Ciel sabia o que o contrato significava para ele- era a única chance de vingança para uma criança em um mundo entalhado pela crueldade adulta.

Para o demônio, porém. Para ele era uma refeição.

Ciel franziu as sobrancelhas para além das árvores nuas até o horizonte encharcado de Londres. Sua alma era assim tão deliciosa? Valia a pena para Sebastian passear por tudo isso, pela indignidade dos serviços de um criado? Por perigo frequente e tédio sem fim, e dor inquestionável. Dirigir uma carruagem sob o ar gélido de inverno.

Era quase risível. Mas se não fosse de todo verdade, a alternativa era mais impossível- que o demônio suportasse o serviço por ter algum motivo para gostar de fazê-lo.

Ciel suspirou, apoiando a testa brevemente contra o gelado da janela enquanto a carruagem chacoalhava através das ruas movimentadas da cidade. De qualquer modo, significava que ele tinha algum valor para o seu criado que jamais compreenderia, um valor superior ao que o próprio garoto considerava ter. E essa era a parte perturbadora. Significar tanto para alguém. Para qualquer pessoa, e particularmente para o seu demônio-

Quando a Lizzie olhava para ele com seus olhos grandes e bonitos, seu brilho o queimava. Ela olhava para ele, mas não o via. O menino em que pensava era apenas uma ilusão, uma imagem de sua memória, um reflexo da inocência cheia de esperança.

Seu apoio doía, e todo o seu amor indiscutivelmente sincero pesava como uma rocha em seu corpo. Ela não sabia o que ele era. Não poderia nem começar a compreender. Ninguém podia; nem sua tia gentil e perspicaz, nem seu tio aéreo e caloroso.

Só havia uma criatura que parecia enxergar através da fachada do conde a sua alma estilhaçada. Um par de olhos. Olhos escuros e de cílios longos e ocasionalmente um tanto quanto ausentes, e mesmo a mera lembrança deles prendia Ciel como uma mariposa entorpecida, batendo as asas sem pensar.

Ser visto em toda sua corrupção, ser entendido por completo, e ainda assim ser desejado por estes olhos-

A carruagem desacelerou e parou no pavimento, e Ciel ajustou o laço em seu pescoço e colocou a cartola sobre a cabeça. Ouviu o ruído da porta da carruagem antes que fosse aberta pela mão de Sebastian, e o garoto desceu no vento vespertino da rua.

A multidão era rápida e barulhenta, e os pedestres se esquivavam entre cabriolés e carruagens até as lojas iluminadas.

— A loja do Whittaker, senhor. — Anunciou o mordomo. — Tomei a liberdade de enviar um telegrama esta manhã; o proprietário lhe aguarda.

— Claro que tomou. — Resmungou Ciel. Segurou sua capa pesada mais perto do corpo e suspirou enquanto passava debaixo da placa balançando ao vento da joalheria, e Sebastian o seguiu, quieto como um cachorro em seus calcanhares.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, eu estou totalmente por fora do fandom brasileiro, mas eu queria muito traduzir essa fic maravilhosa porque ela merece ser apreciada pelo máximo de pessoas possíveis (mesmo se essa tradução acabar não alcançando muita gente rs).
> 
> Se você veio parar aqui, espero que tenha gostado! Vou tentar manter o ritmo de tradução constante, se a vida real e o meu perfeccionismo permitirem. E mesmo se ninguém vier parar aqui, eu ainda me diverti traduzindo~ <3


End file.
